ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorcerer Class/Stone
Your magic springs from a mystical link between your soul and the magic of elemental earth. You might trace a distant ancestor to the Plane of Earth, or your family might have earned a mighty boon in return for a service to the dao lords. Whatever your past, the magic of elemental earth is yours to command. Your link to earth magic grants you extraordinary resilience, and stone sorcerers have a natural affinity for combat. A steel blade feels like a natural extension of your body, and sorcerers with this origin have a knack for wielding both shields and weapons. In combat your place is amid the fray. You rely on your elemental nature to shield you from harm and your magic and metal weapons to overwhelm your foes. BONUS PROFICIENCIES * At 1st level, you gain proficiency with shields, simple weapons, and martial weapons. METAL MAGIC * Your affinity for metal gives you the option to learn some non-sorcerer spells that focus on weapon attacks. When your Spellcasting feature lets you learn a sorcerer spell of 1st level or higher, you can select the spell from the following list of spells, in addition to the sorcerer spell list. You must otherwise obey all the restrictions for selecting the spell, and it becomes a sorcerer spell for you. STONE'S DURABILITY * At 1st level, your connection to stone gives you extra fortitude. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 again whenever you gain a level in this class. * As an action, you can gain a base AC of 13 + your Constitution modifier if you aren’t wearing armor, and your skin assumes a stony appearance. This effect lasts until you end it as a bonus action, you are incapacitated, or you don armor other than a shield. STONE AEGIS * Starting at 6th level, your command of earth magic grows stronger, allowing you to harness it for your allies’ protection. * As a bonus action, you can grant an aegis to one allied creature you can see within 60 feet of you. The aegis is a dim, gray aura of earth magic that protects the target. Any bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage the target takes is reduced by 2 + your sorcerer level divided by 4. This effect lasts for 1 minute, until you use it again, or until you are incapacitated. * In addition, when a creature you can see within 60 feet of you hits the protected target with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to teleport to an unoccupied space you can see within 5 feet of the attacker. You can teleport only if you and the attacker are on the same surface. You can then make one melee weapon attack against the attacker. If that attack hits, it deals an extra 1d10 force damage. This extra damage increases to 2d10 at 11th level and 3d10 at 17th level. STONE'S EDGE * Starting at 14th level, your mastery of earth magic allows you to add the force of elemental earth to your spells. When you cast a spell that deals damage, choose one creature damaged by that spell on the round you cast it. That creature takes extra force damage equal to half your sorcerer level. This feature can be used only once per casting of a spell. EARTH MASTER'S AEGIS * Beginning at 18th level, when you use your Stone’s Aegis to protect an ally, you can choose up to three creatures to gain its benefits. Category:Subclasses Category:Sorcerer